


Room With a View

by SuburbanSun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-S3 Finale, SEYCHELLES - Freeform, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they've been through, don't they deserve this? Jemma, Fitz, ten days in a lavish Seychelles hotel room and the wide expanse of beautiful coastline right outside their balcony doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write _something_ after the finale. We can finally relax. This small diversion may be continued, but I'll mark it as complete for the time being.

The key card worked on the very first try, and Jemma gasped as she pushed open the door to the room. 

“Oh, Fitz, this is so lovely!”

She took a few steps inside and set her bag down, taking in the posh decor, and the way the gauzy curtains barely obscured an ocean view. Behind her, Fitz dropped the bags he had been carrying with a thump. 

“‘Course it is,” he said, slipping past her to plop face-first onto the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. “You picked it,” he continued, his voice muffled by Egyptian cotton that likely came with an extremely high thread count. She had done her research, all right, and swung for the nicest accommodations she could find. It had felt worth it when she typed in her credit card number, and it felt even more worth it now.

She hummed fondly, lifting up her small carry-on and setting it on the ornately-carved ottoman behind her. As she unzipped it, she heard Fitz roll over and sit up on the bed. He chuckled.

“I forgot about how you have to unpack your entire suitcase, no matter how long or short of a trip we’re on.”

Jemma tossed him a look over her shoulder as she filled the top bureau drawer with a neat stack of blouses. “It’s only so they don’t get all wrinkled. You’d do well to unpack, too. We’re here for ten entire days.”

He didn’t get up, instead leaning back on his palms and kicking his heels rhythmically against the side of the bed. She glanced at him, and in that moment he reminded her almost painfully of the teenager she’d met so many years ago.

“That time we spoke at that conference in Michigan,” he began, and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s perfectly  _ normal  _ to--”

“--were there for less than 12 hours--”

“--want to speak in front of your peers wearing a crumpled  _ mess-- _ ”

“--spent half that time in the tiny hotel closet, putting things away only to have to pack ‘em right back up again,” he finished, and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well,” she said, folding up a pair of jeans. “That  _ was  _ a tiny hotel room, wasn’t it? Wouldn’t you have thought that SciOps could have sprung for a something we could  _ both  _ comfortably fit in?”

He groaned his agreement, pushing himself up off the bed. “We were only there one night, but I had that crick in my neck for two solid weeks.” He shuffled over to one of his suitcases and unzipped it, begrudgingly taking her advice, which made her hide a smile behind a folded-up camisole.

“You were ever the gentleman, letting me have the bed to myself while you slept on the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. 

She smirked, peeking down into her luggage at the colorful pieces of lacy fabric she’d tucked into one corner. “That kind of gentlemanly behavior will be completely unnecessary this week, of course.”

“Um, of-- of course,” he stuttered. She closed the suitcase with the lingerie still inside, because really, Fitz had always enjoyed surprises. She turned back to him with a grin.

“So. Everything’s tucked away. How shall we start our first real vacation in more time than I care to remember?”

Fitz’s mouth hung open for just a moment longer than was normal, but he seemed to recover nicely. He shrugged. “I kind of assumed you’d have some sort of laminated itinerary for me already. Planned out down to the hour, and all that.”

The thought  _ had  _ occurred to her, she had to admit. “Nonsense! This is both of our vacation. We can spend it any way we’d like.”

He looked at her with a thoughtful expression before raising his eyebrows. “Well, then I think we really ought to…” He tilted his head meaningfully at the bed, the covers now slightly mussed. She felt an expectant shiver travel up her spine at his suggestion, and she licked her lips. 

“Oh,” she said, voice sounding a bit husky to her own ears. She took a slow step toward him, and he held up both hands, palms out.

“Take a nap,” he deadpanned with a solemn nod. Jemma scoffed a surprised laugh, shaking her head at him. She moved closer and slid both hands up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, peering up into his mirthful blue eyes. Perhaps it was time to unpack her new lingerie after all. The boy wouldn’t know what hit him.

She stretched upward until her lips could brush his, reveling in the feel of his hands settling low on her hips, tugging her closer. “You slept on the plane,” she whispered. 

“Mmhmm.” He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “I certainly did.”

“And yet you’d like to  _ take a nap  _ in that big, comfortable-looking bed?”

Another kiss. “You know, on second thought, I’m feeling pretty much wide awake.”

She pulled back far enough to see his face and smiled up at him. “Good.” She let her hands trail back down the front of his shirt, ever so slowly, until they rested on his belt buckle. She enjoyed the way he bit his lower lip as he watched her, how his breath caught as her hands came to a stop.

“Good,” he echoed, swallowing. She ran her fingertips side to side along the waist of his trousers, just for a second, before taking a step back and grinning widely. 

“Good. Because I thought we’d start with a nice, long nature walk. Hope you brought your hiking boots! I’ll just grab the blue bags I brought to collect any samples.” She had to turn around to hide her laughter, ignoring his indignant little squeak behind her. Just because she had lots and lots of big plans for him, her and that bed (among other locations) didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy teasing him a bit first. 

Plus, she’d done her research. Seychelles promised a whole host of fascinating species to observe, and it would only be light out for a few more hours.

For once, Jemma thought, as she peeked back over her shoulder at Fitz’s blinking form, they had plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgfitzsimmons requested on tumblr: "if you're still taking prompts, maybe you could write something using this snippet? 
> 
> Person A: Did it hurt?  
> Person B: *rolls eyes* Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven  
> Person A: No  
> Person B: What?  
> Person A: *grins* Did it hurt when you fell for me"
> 
> It seemed to fit naturally into the Seychelles vacation universe, so here it is!

 “Will you pass me my drink, please?” Jemma held out one hand to him without opening her eyes as she tipped her face up to bask in the afternoon sun. Fitz grumbled a bit as he leaned over in his beach chair far enough to reach her fruity concoction (pink and sweet, complete with a little orange umbrella stuck in the side) and hand it to her. She murmured her thanks and took a long, slurping sip through the drink’s long, pink straw.

It was paradise. And on top of that, it was quite possibly the first chance either one of them had had to be lazy in a solid decade. SHIELD simply didn’t allow much time for lying about.

Fitz shifted onto his side to watch Jemma, his gaze gliding slowly up over her body until it reached her face.

“Your face is getting a bit pink,” he noted.

She wrinkled her nose, one hand coming up to feel her cheeks. “I do feel like I’m getting a bit too warm. Sunscreen time?”

He felt the same combination of protectiveness and attraction that he’d felt every time she’d asked him to rub suntan lotion into her glowing, perfect skin so far during their trip. She sat up and swung her legs to the opposite side of her chair so her back was to him, and passed him the bottle of sunscreen from where it had been nestled in the sand between them.

“Hey, Jemma,” he began as he rubbed the lotion into her shoulders, determined not to miss a single spot.

“Hmm?” She sounded relaxed and content, more so than he’d ever known her to be, and he felt a swell of pride for being even partially responsible for that.

“Are you Google?”

She cocked her head to the side. “Huh?”

“Because I feel like I found what I was searching for.”

Jemma snorted, craning her neck to look at him with one eyebrow raised. “And you said _you’re_ the romantic one?”

“Hey!”

“I’m just calling it as I see it,” she said, turning back around. “Make sure to get the middle of my back.”

Dutifully, he squirted more lotion into his hands and slid them down to rub just above the thin strap of her bikini top. As he slipped one hand beneath the strap-- the better to make sure she wouldn’t have any uncomfortable sunburned spots later on-- he considered the other options he’d brainstormed (and looked up on the internet) before they’d left for their trip.

“Do you have a name?”

“Fitz, you _just_ said my name. Even the premise of this one doesn’t work.”

“Or can I call you mine?” he said, ignoring her interjection.

She groaned. “Are you quite finished?”

“With your back, yes.”

Jemma turned around to face him, rolling her eyes. “I think I can handle my front by myself.” She took the suntan lotion from him as he pouted, and began to rub it into her chest and arms.

“Did it hurt?” he asked, propping himself up with his palms resting behind him against the edge of the lounge chair.

“Ugh. Let me guess.” She squeezed another dollop of lotion into her hand. “When I fell from heaven?”

Fitz scrunched up his nose. “No, Jemma, that’s actually not what I was going to say at all.”

“Then what?”

A slow grin formed on his face. “I meant when you fell for _me_.”

Jemma paused with a smear of sunscreen on the bridge of her nose. “Ugh, Fitz!”

He laughed with a shrug. “What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“Nope. That’s it. You no longer get to be the romantic one between the two of us. You’ve lost your crown.”

“What, as if you have something better than those magnificent lines?”

Having finished rubbing the lotion into her face, she fixed him with a meaningful look as she capped the bottle and tossed it to the sand. “I’ll have you know, Fitz, that I have something prepared for tonight that you’ll never forget.”

He scoffed. He knew all her tricks by now. She did so love to tease. “Oh, right. Let me guess what it is I’ll never forget. Witnessing the migration of the local sea turtles? A rare viewing of a particular constellation? A nocturnal wildlife safari? Which is it?”

She looked at him blankly. “No. We’re going to dinner at the fancy restaurant in the hotel and then we’re going to have mind-blowingly good sex on the balcony of our room. _Obviously_.”

Fitz just stared at her, eyes wide, as she settled back on her beach chair. “Um,” was all he could manage to say.

“Not sure why you thought otherwise,” she said. “But if you’d _prefer_ an evening wildlife safari, I’m sure I could get us a reservation for one. Though they _do_ fill up fast.”

“No! No, that’s-- that’s quite alright.”

“You know, perhaps it _is_ sea turtle season,” she said, pulling her phone from her bag. “I’ll look it up! You’re completely right, Fitz. Maybe tonight _would_ be better spent in nature.”

“No, Jemma, I’m sorry, I’ll stop--”

“Those sea turtles may not be around forever, you know, so we’d best catch them while we still can.”

“Jemma--”

She grinned at him, tapping away at her phone before tossing it back in her bag. “Done and done. Our evening at the sea turtle sanctuary is booked. No need for those other plans-- a romantic evening in nature sounds perfect, doesn’t it?”

“But--”

The look on his face must have been pathetic, because she gave in, shaking her head with a little chuckle. “I’m _kidding_ , Fitz. Our dinner reservation’s at 7:30, and that should easily put us on the balcony by 9. Does that sound romantic enough for you?”

He had never nodded his agreement so quickly.

“Good,” she said, reaching down to pick up her book. She opened it to the place where she’d last left off, and began to read, but not before making one last comment. “I’ll keep that crown, thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hang out on tumblr? I'm unbreakablejemmasimmons over there!


End file.
